


Tell Me Before I Go

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Facebook prompt fic, Human!Castiel - Freeform, I'm really really sorry...., Lots of Angst, M/M, telling of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of a Facebook prompt:</p><p>Dean gets hurt and it's not good. There's only one person he wants to talk to before he goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Before I Go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Did I mention I'm sorry? 
> 
> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own.

Dean groaned as he pushed the body of the werewolf off of him. He hurt everywhere and if the spinning he was feeling meant anything he knew he was in trouble. 

He hissed as he touched his side, his fingers sliding through the hot blood that was running out of the wound. Touching his neck he found another deep scratch. His shirt was soaked through with red.   
Dean knew he didn't have much time left. He couldn't walk and every beat of his heart pumped out more blood. 

Pulling out his phone he dialed Cas. He wasn't going out until he told him how he really felt for once. 

Cas answered on the third ring and the sound of his voice made Dean's heart race. "Hello Dean. How did the case go?" 

Dean could tell he was smiling while he spoke and it made him feel better. "Um good...it went fine." He couldn't bring himself to tell Cas the truth. 

"Oh good! Are you on your way back then?" 

"Y-yeah..." He winced when a stabbing pain shot through the deep cuts in his side. 

"Dean?" Shit Cas heard it. "Are you sure you're alright?" 

"Yeah Cas, I'm fine. Just tired." That part was becoming more true with each second. "Look Cas, I just wanted to tell you something." 

"Ok..." 

"Um...I like you Cas. A lot." 

"I like you too Dean." 

"No Cas." He shook his head and knew he had to hurry up. "I mean... I love you dammit!" 

Cas was quiet for a minute and Dean started to get worried. But when Cas finally spoke he let out the breath he'd been holding. 

"I-- I love you too Dean." 

Dean smiled and felt another gush of blood. "Ok good..." 

"So you'll be home soon right?" Cas didn't realize how true that statement was. 

"Yeah, I'll be there soon." He felt himself slipping away. "I'll see you later Cas. I love you." 

"I love you too Dean." Cas was smiling again. 

When Dean hung up he sighed and closed his eyes. The image of Cas' smile the only thing he focused on as he slipped away completely.


End file.
